The Host Club Downtown
by Xx Epic Emo Kitty xX
Summary: This is why I never go to host clubs, I end up sick, hungover and... my teeth falling out?


"Can I ask you a question?" My coworker, Sumi asked, looking into my cubical. Her voice was mixed in with the sounds of keyboards clacking, printers running and the occasional computer booting up. I didn't bother to look away from my small computer screen, typing away on an assignment that was due Friday. The boss would have my head if it wasn't finished.

I managed to let out a low hum as a way of acknowledging her question.

Her eyes were glued to my screen as he spoke, "why are you so ordinary?" I didn't know how to take that. Was she trying to be rude or was that a small compliment? Shaking the question out of my head, deciding it wasn't worth the brain power I was using to focus on my work. She was growing impatient as an answer wasn't coming. So she decided to say it a different and more inappropriate way, "Everybody in this office is hot but you."

The clacking of my keyboard stopped.

"Excuse me?" I finally looked at her through my metal framed glasses.

She seemed pleased with my reaction, "I'm just saying. You come into the office every day with your hair in a bun, old lady glasses and look at your clothes, don't even get me started."

"I'm wearing work attire, there's nothing to discuss." I snapped at her.

She rolled her eyes, "But would it kill you to leave one button open."

"This isn't some kind of club."

Sumi laughed, "I can show you club outfits if you want, one button is nothing compared to my wardrobe." She pointed to the collar of her shirt, "I bought this the day I was hired because none of my clothes were 'work attire'."

I simply raised an eyebrow, going back to my work. She eventually left her desk and slipped into my work area, "Look, Hiromi, I'm not trying to be rude but it gets old hearing how you're the old lady of the office."

"I'm 23."

Sumi began to lean on my desk which pricked at my nerves but I remained calm. "I know! But look at you and how you behave. I know we are not that close but I've been next to you for over a year, I gotta share some of the responsibility of letting you go like this for so long." She reached for the hair tie that was keeping my hair up but I snapped at her with a glare.

"Okay! Loosen up a bit." Then her eyes glowed, "That's it!"

"Shhh!" Someone whispered from across the row.

Sumi ignored them, "Tonight, come with me downtown, there's a wonderful place that will help you loosen up."

"No," I said immediately, getting up from my seat, "I'm going to the restroom."

"I'll be waiting." She winked.

Walking into the bathroom, I stopped when I pasted my reflection from the mirror. Looking at the brown eyes that stared back, I wondered. Surely, what I'm seeing is fine. My black hair tightly in a bun is fine, my plain glasses are fine and everything about me is _fine_. There's nothing about me that needs to change. I'm comfortable the way I am and why should I change? I smiled, leaving my reflection behind.

* * *

Tell me again why I am currently heading downtown? Oh yeah, I tend to have a problem saying no and actually meaning it. Sitting in a smelly taxi, currently waiting to arrive at my destination. Staring out the window, the scenery passed by quickly. It was a blur of lights and the occasional unrecognizable face. At moments I would stare at my phone, wondering if I should just text Sumi (who forced me to put her number in my phone) that I truly changed my mind. This whole thing was a waste of time, why am I going to waste my hard earned money on a couple of guys who are forced to be nice to me?

Maybe I was lonely.

That couldn't be it, I'm _fine_ the way things are. Going home to empty space is perfect, I get to do whatever I want and not a single person can judge me. I need to text Sumi that I'm going home and that's final. I texted the word 'sorry' but was interrupted by the taxi going to a halt.

"That will be 1081.85 yen." The taxi driver didn't even bat an eyelash as his hand was already held out for the money. I messed with my small black side bag, pulling out the money, putting it into his hand. Before I could tell him to take me home, the car door opened, shocking me.

A loud cheerful voice greeted me, "Wow! You actually came!" Sumi's bright smile blinded me.

The driver looked annoyed that I was taking to long to get out, that I quickly slipped from my seat to ignore his hateful glare. He drove off quickly, only to stop down the street to pick up another customer. Getting a good look at Sumi, she surely knew how to dress. She was wearing a tight green crop top that shined brightly from the street lights and her shorts were almost a matching color. Her black high heels made her several inches taller, surprisingly she could walk in them. Her whole body expression, along with her outfit gave no indication that she worked in an office.

While I was gazing at her attire, she was returning the favor. Her expression looked grim at my choice of wear. I was sporting my normal tight bun look along with my glasses, I put in a pair of plain silver earrings. My body was comforted by a black gown that reached my knees joined with black flats. My entire imaged made me look like I was still in the office.

"We are not at work!" She humphed, "I knew I should have helped you prepare before coming here. You're gonna have fun dancing in that."

"Dancing?" I was generally confused.

She giggled, "Of course! We are going to the downtown host club."

"But I thought Host clubs were fancy locations where women have conversations with overly attractive men?"

"You're not completely wrong, but this place is different. We get to chat with hot boys but this place is mixed with being a night club." Her eyes lit up, "we get to let loose! Have fun and drink while cute men tend to our every whim."

I grew more uncomfortable with every passing minute. I wasn't going to dance, that was something I never did and I didn't even know to do it, especially in a wild manner as people do in clubs. I've never even been in a nightclub! "Perhaps... I should go home. I'll just drag you down."

"No!" She immediately said, "We are going to have fun and you need to live a little."

I sighed, "Okay."

We approached the entrance down the street which was packed. We had to wait in line for several minutes before being allowed in. I instantly wanted to go home once we pushed past the double doors. The smell of sweat, perfume, alcohol and something else drowned my nose. The entire place was dark except for the bright lights that flashed constantly. Music invaded my head as it blasted my poor eardrums. I was truly uncomfortable.

"I love this place!" Sumi yelled, being drowned out by the music.

Looking around, the place was packed with people of all ages. Mostly women in their mid 30's. There were plenty of young men dressed in black suits moving around the crowd, they all had looked like hunters waiting to sink their teeth into a female, wanting to drain them of their money by providing false comfort and flirts. It was unsettling and made me want to just drown in the crowd, not wanting to be found by a Host. I brought some money despite my better judgment, just in case I was caught in a corner and it was the only way out.

"Hey, Sumi-" She was no longer next to me. "Sumi!" My voice didn't even leave my own ears.

Looking towards the exit, I could just leave and forget this whole experience but it would be rude to just leave her behind. Pushing my feelings aside, I went into the dancing crowd to find her. I was being pushed around before being shoved completely into a tall person. "I'm sorry!" Glancing up, I was met with bright yellow eyes. Realizing I was leaning on a guys chest, I quickly regained my own footing.

He chuckled, "I haven't seen you here before."

Despite being surrounded by men and women, this Host stuck out like a sore thumb. His bright yellow eyes were like a beacon, sucking me in with such force it was almost impossible to pull away. His bright orange hair looked so smooth even in the flashing lights around us. He was wearing the black suit that every member was wearing but in his right breast pocket was a blue rose.

"I imagine there's a lot of people you don't see in here," I said without thinking, making it look like I was rather rude.

He didn't think much of it, "I always remember a face, especially one as beautiful as yours."

My face flushed slightly from me not being used to flirting. I tried pulling my eyes away from him but they refused to let me go, it was kind of unnerving. He moved closer to me, but I couldn't move back due to the crowd dancing around us. I was trapped by everyone and his gaze. I felt like a pure rabbit about to be devoured by a fox. He looked down at me with a devilish smirk, "I'm digging the dress. Haven't seen something modest in this place for some time."

I remembered the money.

"Here!" I shuffled through my bag, flustered from the situation, "I know this is what you want." I shoved the money into his chest, finally being able to pull my eyes away. He glanced at the money and laughed.

He grabbed my hands with the money, closing his palms around mine. "I want much more than just your money." This sent chills down my spine and something else, something more sinister. He flashed a smile, showing pearly white teeth. For a second, I swore I saw something odd about them. I managed to yank myself free, no longer able to keep my cool. I didn't say anything as I disappeared in the crowd.

Running away from everything, I ended up going down a long hallway that was lit up by red bulbs. It made it look like some kind of horror film. Looking behind me, nobody followed, making me sigh with relief. Continuing down the hallway, I soon was surrounded by doors on both sides. Most of them were closed but I could hear people talking beyond them. Some gave away some pretty erotic sounds.

"You're such a flirt!"

That voice.

Rushing down further into the hallway, I dashed around the corner but held my breath when I saw it was Sumi with a Host member. He was much shorter than her and he had perfectly brushed blonde hair. His big brown eyes looked into hers with desire. She looked rather intoxicated and her gaze was so hazy. She was barely standing but the man helped her stay still. Despite the height difference, he looked perfectly capable of handling her. Her giggles drowned out with the music around us and other people in their rooms.

He said something to her as she nodded with a wide grin. They began to disappear into a room, leaving me behind with a full red face. She wouldn't...She couldn't! How can someone take advantage of a drunk woman! She's not in her right mind and vulnerable. He's just going to fool around with her and takes all her money! How will she get home? Of course, I would help her but what about tomorrow at work? I can't let her be taken advantage of!

I stomped over to their door but froze with my fist mid-air.

What if this was a normal thing for her? She did say that she had experience with this type of things. What if I ruin her night of fun and she no longer wants to speak with me? I usually dislike it when she interrupts my work but, sometimes it's nice to have someone _want_ to talk to me. I should leave her alone, she likes what is going on. I was about to turn away but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. What if this wasn't her normal thing, I could be the only person to help her!

Making my final decision, I opened the door suddenly.

All of my bravery left immediately.

The room was a dark red, even the lampshades produced the sickening shade of scarlet. They were sitting on a large bed adorn with black sheets and fluffy red pillows. Sumi's head was held back, her eyes wide open and lifeless. They looked off into nothing as her mouth was silently agape. The man was looking at me, his brown eyes glaring back at me. His mouth was covered in something that matched the color of the lights, it blended in perfectly with the scenery. It dripped from his lips and I couldn't help trying to find the source.

Her neck. It came from Sumi's neck. It was painted a dark red, masking her white skin. It looked like some kind of portrait. Time stayed still as his hands loosened around her, letting her fall onto the mattress. He stood, not once blinking. It was so fast yet so slow, he rushed at me. My legs glued to the floor as he approached my defenseless figure. Until it dawned on me that I needed to get out of there and call for help.

I turned around, ready to run for my life until I felt it. It was a _burning pain _in my left shoulder. I didn't hesitate to hit the man with my elbow knocking him back. This gave me the time to run away, never looking back. When I got to the main dancefloor, everybody was dancing with not a care in the world. Using the crowd to my advantage, I slipped through them, heading towards the exit to where I could call for help. It was too loud inside to call someone to where they could hear me.

I felt a hand grab my arm, making me screech in terror.

"Where did you sneak off too?" The Host with orange hair raised an eyebrow when he saw my condition. My hair was no longer a nice bun, hair was loose at every angle. My breath was uneven from running and my face was pale. He looked at my shoulder, seeing blood soak my dress. His eyes grew serious.

I was about to ask for help but I felt it again, that feeling of dread. Beyond the crowd was the blonde man, but no longer covered in blood. This made me panic, freeing myself from the host. Ignoring his cries, I ran to the door. Breaking past them, I felt the night air kiss my cold sweaty skin. Wasting no time, I waved for a taxi. Someone pulled up and I slipped into their back seat. Getting my phone out, I started entering 119 but grew dizzy. My phone grew hazy and everything around me was so loud.

"Where too?" He asked.

"I need-" I held my head that started to pound, why was everything so loud? "I need to go to the police-" I was left breathless by the pain in my shoulder.

"The police? You sure you're not drunk?" He looked over me. I was sweating, breathing heavy and incoherent. "What's your address?"

Not being able to figure out what was going on around me, I mouthed my address. I felt the car start driving and then everything went black.


End file.
